Nnoitra, I Do Love You
by mactv1998
Summary: It is a long story with a lot of turns and twists but Tesra is wanting to know if Nnoitra loves him or hates him. Nnoitra like to hid his true feeling so lets see how there relationship goes and if they will ever have a happy ending.
1. Not The Right One

Tesra POVA

Nnoitra is yelling for his morning tea like usual. "Hurry up, Tesra!" Nnoitra screamed. And as I walked in to Nnoitra's room, i saw him pick up Santa Tesra. He threw it at me but it only got the wall, but thank god it didn't hit me.

-What took you so long, Tesra?

-S-sorry Nnoitra. I'll be faster.

-What ever! Just give me my tea!

I handed it to him and he quickly grabbed it from from me and then poured it all over smirked at me because he knew that I got a little annoyed by that.

-It was to late! Go make another! And go fast this time, Tesra!

-Yes Sir

I stepped out and ran to the kitchen, made the tea and quickly walked back to Nnoitra's room. As I stepped in once agin, Nnoitra was laying down asleep. I set his tea down on his night stain and walked out.

Nnoitra POVA

Tesra walked out and i sat back up to drink my tea. I didn't wanna get out of bed today so once i finished my tea, i set the cup down and i tried to go back to sleep. Then i heard Tesra talking to Harribel.

-Tesra, where is Nnoitra?

-He is still asleep, Miss Harribel.

-Go wake him up, and when he's up tell him to come to the meeting hall.

-Yes mama.

-Oh and Tesra, why do you even deal whith him?

-I don't know. Why do you ask?

-Forget I asked, just go and get him up, please.

-Okay.

what the HELL! I wondered what she meant by how he puts up with me but I still lay "asleep". After about 5min I heard Tesra walked in. He said in a quiet voice,"Nnoitra, you need to get up. You have a meeting with Lord Azien." I growled at the thought of Azien.

Tesra POVA

When Nnoitra growled at what i had told him, i apologized and bowed, praying not to get slaped.

-Tell him i don't fucking feel good!

-Yes Sir

-Oh and Tesra come back to my room when your done.

-Yes Sir.

I walked out and ran right into Azien. He was smirking at me but that quickly went away once I told him that Nnoitra wasn't feeling good, but he understood and calmly walked away. I went back to Nnoitra's room and told him he didn't have to go now. He did some what of a little laugh and sat up, looking at me with a happy death glare.

-N-Nnoitra? Did i do something, or something to upset you?

-Tesra, come here now.

-Y-Yes Sir.

Nnoitra grabbed me and pulled me down on to his bed, griping his hands around my neck. Chocking me, but what did i do to make him do this? Did i say something to upset him? I wanted to know but as i thought of these question i started to black out and to add to that i was on my last breath.

-N-Nnoita, p-please stop.

-I'll stop once your heart stops beating!

-What did i do?

-Nothing, I just don't like you. Tesra.

-I-I like you, N-Nnoitra. And kill me if you wish but i will still be with you no matter what you do to me.

-Shut up!

-But that is the truth. I will never leave you.

-Shut up! Shut the fuck up!

-I-I love you, Nnoitra.

-Shut up, god damn it!

Tesra POVA

I do love Nnoitra and if he is going to kill me i really wanted him to know this because love is turn even when it is one sided. I looked in to Nnoitra's eyes, he looked somewhat sad. I wanted to talk to ask him why but i lost feeling and everything was going black, but i could feel Nnoitra loosen his grip. So in that short time i got half a feeling in my hand and reached up and put my hand on Nnoitra's face. His eyes grew wide as he stared at me.

-Tesra?

-What i tell you is true Nnoitra, it will never be a lie.

-Shut up. How many times do i need to say that before you die!

-Say all you want, but i will still say what i mean.

-Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut the fuck up, already!

-Nnoitra! Please tell me if you truly hate me.

-I-I don't know.

-Yes you do.

-I hate you Tesra. And it will always be that way. In your world and my, it will be one sided forever, no matter what you do or say.

His word broke my heart, but for some reason i didn't think he was telling me the truth, but if he was i needed to kiss him. At least once and never agin.

-Nnoitra, if your words are true let me go and you will never see me agin, dead or alive

-Oh really?

-Yes sir. I will leave this place and go somewhere far away from you and everyone else.

-Fine.

He released me and got off, i sat up and took a deep breath. Because if i was going to kiss him he mite forget our deal and kill me. I leaned toward Nnoitra and as i got closer to his face his eyes widened and once i was to his lips, it felt so nice. Just to feel his lips press against mine made me so happy and as i got away i walked out and left never to go back to him as long as i live, even throw i will miss him so i said i would leave and i would never lie to Nnoitra about something like that.

-I love you Nnoitra. I hope you don't ever forget me, i know i will never forget you. Bye forever Nnoitra.


	2. You Are Never Leaving Again

Tesra POVA

I've been gone for several days now and i hate it. I want to be with Nnoitra again but i can't, if i ever go back (dead or alive) he'll kill me, ripping me limb from limb. I can't help but wonder how Nnoitra is doing. I don't even need to be wondering about Nnoitra, he is the strongest and the most about Nnoitra hurts me but i will never let myself die before Nnoitra, i will not forget all the times we spent together, and i will never forget the kiss we shared. And if i do, i don't know what i will do.

But as i was talking to myself, i could hear growling coming from behind me. So as i turned around to see what it was. a hollow screamed in my face and as i tried to garb my sword it wasn't there in fact i remember leaving it in Nnoitra's room before i left. I started to run and it just kept following me, no matter which way i went or what i did it just wouldn't go away. As i ran for at least five minutes i looked behind me and saw it was gone so i stopped. I stood there for awhile but as i calmed down that hollow came out of the ground and grabbed me and started to throw me around and step on me and i couldn't help but scream in pain. But the big problem was that i could attract more hollows and Nnoitra mite hear me!

Nnoitra POVA

I was trying to get some fucking sleep when i started to hear someone scream for mercy. It made me smile but i could also hear hollows which means i could go and fight the son of a bitches! So i got out of bed and got dressed and when i was fixing to leave i was going to call for Tesra but i remembered he left so i shook my head and headed out.

When i got there there were over 92 hollow in that one area and all were really fucking strong. But thats what made me so fucking happy! And as i killed them one by one and was able to find the strongest hollow there but boy he was a bitch. And i noticed that the thing was holding someone, but who was he? My damn thinking got me slapped and almost fucking parilized!

-"Fucking Bitch! Hollow who the fuck are you god damn holding! And don't be bullshitting me, i know you can talk motherfucker!"

-"What would you care? As you said you hate him and always will."

-"H-how do you know who i hate?"

-"You hate everyone a lot but you hated this person so much he promised you he would leave just so he wouldn't make you upset."

-"You have T-Tesra?"

-"Do you care? Because i remember you saying you hate him and it will stay that way forever. So you wouldn't mind if i had a little snack."

-"What! If anyone is going to kill that fucker, it's going to be me!"

-"Ok then come and get'em."

I may hate Tesra but no way in hell this guy is going to kill him! But as i was fighting i was able to look at Tesra's face, his mask was ripped off and his eyes where cut, so he wasn't able to see what the fuck was going on.

-"W-Wahhh what the hell did you do to him!"

-"He wouldn't do what he was told so he was punished."

-"What did you tell him to do?"

-"I told him to kill you, Nnoitra. But he just was so clouded by love he didn't realize he was going to die for loving."

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the fuck! So what if he is able to love, he is just a person! What the fuck did he ever do to you!"

-"Nothing. What do he do to you to make you hate him so much?"

-"Shut the fuck up! You don't know shit, about me or Tesra!"

-"Oh if i don't know shit then here. Take him!"

He threw Tesra at me, making me go to the ground. And when i looked at him i pulled him close. I wouldn't let go no matter what happened. I shouldn't have let him leave. I should have made him stay! And i swear if he gets threw this he is getting slapped but first i gotta kill this little fuck. But when i was fixing to charge, Tesra woke up in a lot of pain. He was crying blood and i think he kept saying that he was sorry. All i did for him at the moment was hold him closer and charge at the hollow.

I was able to kill the bastard but now i had to deal with all the others that are probable pissed that i just killed there leader. But i was so weak i couldn't stand straight up and Tesra didn't make it any better but i wasn't putting him down. Those hollows started to laugh as they started to combined there bodies to make a more powerful hollow. I got ready and as they started to come toward me, Tesra grabbed my shirt saying run! How does he even know it's me? It was to late, with one hit we went flying, i let go of Tesra but i didn't mean to, the in-pack was so strong i let go. That damn hollow jumped up and grabbed Tesra and threw him to the ground and kept doing that as i laid there, watching.

-"T-Tesra. You bitch d-don't die yet."

-"(hollow) Oh is the little baby going to die by one smack?"

-"What did you call me?"

-"A baby."

-"Be a man and come over to me, bitch."

-"Fine!"

They threw Tesra hight into the air and they started to run toward me at full speed. Now was the time to grab Tesra and run. So i jumped over them and grabbed Tesra before he hit the ground and i started to run. Tesra was cold, bloody, blind, and dyeing. I was hoping that those hollow would leave us alone but they kept following, why won't they just go away!

I was able to get away for now and i was able to get home. I laid Tesra on the bed and i went to go and get Doc. He gave me some shit to heal us but it would take over night. So i pored it on Tesra's eyes and all his cuts but when i was done there was none left for me, i just laid down next to Tesra and went to bed.

Tesra POVA

I woke up to see Nnoitra laying next to me. I sat up but it hurt so much to move and i looked around the room to see Azien standing at the end of the bed with a smirk on his face.

-"A-Azien, what happened?"

-"You got Nnoitra in a lot of trouble."

-"I-I did. I don't really remember what happened."

-"To be true I'm surprised you remember me, Tesra."

-"Why is that surprising?"

-"Well your mask hasn't come back yet."

-"What! Ouch..."

-"Don't strain yourself, your mask will come back. Now just go back to sleep."

-"But Azien what about Nnoitra?"

-"He will be fine. Sleep now, Tesra.

-"Yes Sir."

Once Azien walked out of the room i got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, i looked at myself and i could see the mask forming again. What did i get myself into? Nnoitra, how did i get him in so much trouble? While i talked to myself Nnoitra got out of the bed and walked over to me, he rapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. He held me tight as he laid his head down in my neck, he started to get really heavy and the weight started to pull me down. And then we fell to the ground, was Nnoitra okay? He opened one eye to look at me as i laid on top of him. Nnoitra put his hand on my face and told me if i ever leave his side again he will kill me. I smiled at him and i rested my head in his neck as he started to rub my back. I started to doze off when Nnoitra said something to me.

-"Tesra, I don't hate you."

I smiled and sat up a little bit and kissed him and he let me this time.

-"Good night Tesra."

-"Good night, Nnoitra."*smile


	3. He's Gone But Now Back

Tesra POVA

I woke up and saw Nnoitra walk out of the room, looking rather pissed. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower, my mask was all the way back now and my head didn't hurt anymore. I still didn't remember much but i didn't mater at the moment, i just wanted to get in the shower.

When i washed all the soap out i sat down and leaned against the wall, trying to relax. I was praying that i didn't get Nnoitra in so much trouble that he would have gotten beat. I thought for awhile and Nnoitra came back in the room so i stopped the water and got out. When i was getting dressed Nnoitra walked in looking ratter surprised, was it because he didn't know i was in here or was it something else?

-"Oh hay Nnoitra, sorry if i wasn't welcomed to uses your shower."

-"No, it's fine. Azien wants to see you. What did you do, Tesra?"

-"Nothing."

-"Oh, well than i don't know. Just get your close back on and got see what the bitch wants."

-"Okay."

I went as fast as i could and started to head over to the meeting hall, where Azien was waiting. I walked in and Azien looked really displeased at me, but i don't understand what i did.

-"Y-Yes Lord Azien."

-"Come here, Tesra."

-"Yes Sir."

-"Why in hell's name would you ran away and decide to come back?"

-"I don't remember even coming back, i think Nnoitra brought me back."

-"It was bothering me because i didn't even know how you and Nnoitra got hurt so bad. So were did you go?"

-"To be true i don't know were we where but i do remember get chased by thousands of hollows."

-"I see, well that you for telling me this, oh and Tesra what are your feelings toward Nnoitra?"

-"Nnoitra, well i feel for Nnoitra more than most people here."

-"I see, how would you feel if he was killed or was sent away forever."

-"I don't know how i would feel, during the days i was gone i really wanted to be with Nnoitra again and no one else."

-"I see, well you can go back to your room Tesra."

-"Thank you Lord Azien. Bye."

I went back to Nnoitra's room and once i walked in, Nnoitra was sleeping. He looked happy but sad at the same time, os i walked over there and sat next to and started to rub his back. He woke up and little bit and looked at me with sleepy eyes. I simply moved his hair out of his face and smiled at him, he looked at me with a happy look and he sat up and hugged me. But he whispered something to me that made me wanna cry.

-"Tesra, I'm ordered to leave."

-"For how long."

-"Awhile, Tesra."

-"Can i go with you?"

-"No, I'm sorry but you need to stay."

-"What! Why?"

-"You nearly dead the last time you left this place and that will not happen again."

-"But you said if i..."

-"I know what i said and please stay here, please Tesra."

-"Okay, I'll stay."

I was crying, i didn't want him to leave me. but as he walked out of the room i lost hope. What was i going to to, and would i still be his fraction or would Azien put me with a different person? These thoughts made me wanna die. I got off the bed and ran out of the room, looking for Nnoitra. He was already gone, heart broken i walked back to Nnoitra's room and laid down on the bed. I wanted Nnoitra to stay or at least let me go with him. Is this why Azien asked how i would feel if he left or got killed? I love Nnoitra and he may not feel the same way but if he dies I'm going with him.

I woke up the next morning at about 5:00am, i went out side for some fresh air and i decided to go for a walk. As i walked i thought about some good times with me and Nnoitra, i missed him so much but i was going to try not to think about him, but i just couldn't stop. I wanted to feel him against me again. I stopped, someone was behind me. I turned around to see that one hollow that tried to kill me. I thought for a second and i remembered, Nnoitra came and got me, he saved me from this damn hollow. But now here i am face to face with the hollow and Nnoitra isn't here to help me.

-(hollow)"You finally come back outside."

-"Shut up, and leave me alone!"

-"Someone is a little made, why!"

-"What would you care."

-"Oh because i wanna here you say it,Tesra."

-*sob*"Please go away."

-"No, never. I wanna see you die knowing that Nnoitra will never come back to you."

-"How would you know that!"

-"Well, i already took care of him."

-"No, no. You can't kill Nnoitra, he can't die."

-"He's dead and gone."

-"I'll kill you and until you die i wont rest."

I charge toward him with anger, what i was doing wasn't even me. All the rage from all those years of getting pushed around and stepped on came out and with every hit i threw at that hollow he would smile and laugh at me like i was a fucking bug. But if he did kill Nnoitra I'm not letting this guy live even if it kills me as well.

Nnoitra POVA

That damn hollow kicked my fucking ass, and now i was laying here half dead. This is one reason i didn't let Tesra come with me, i can't see him hurt like that again. I stopped, i could here someone screaming. But the screams where out of anger and hurt. The clashes of metal started to ring threw my ears, was that Tesra?

I got up and started to walk toward the scream, but to my damn luck hollows jumped out in front of me, which made me stop from moving on, this day was pissing me the fuck off. All i wanted to do was go see who was screaming and now i got to fight when I'm deaths door!

-"Get out of my fucking way!"

-(hollows)"Oh please like we're going to let you pass."

-"I told you to get out of my way, God Damn it!"

-"Come on, make us get out of the way!"

-"You bitch! Fine bring it on!"

We both charge toward each other but that was my plan, i jumped over those hollows and i saw who was screaming. It was Tesra! Why was he here and why the fuck is he fight that guy, he needs to get away! I wanted to go over there but before i could the hollows i was fight grabbed my legs and pulled me down. I tried to get away but i just couldn't, i screamed praying that Tesra would listen, but i don't think he would be able to here me. There was to many noises already. I had to get to him but how? I suddenly felt the breath get knocked out of me, i couldn't breath i was starting to black out.

-"No, not now. Please, i need to help Tesra. Tesra hang in there, don't die just yet, please."

My vision was so fucked up, i couldn't see shit. Where was Tesra and was i still alive? The screaming stopped, it got really quiet. I felt hands rap around me and pull me close, i could here someone crying and breathing hard. He kept saying sorry over and over again and when i wanted to talk nothing came out. I was pretty much dead but who was holding me?

-"L-let g-go."

-"Y-Your alive! I need to get you to some shelter."

It was Tesra, he won and how is he going to carrying me? It doesn't matter, I'm with Tesra now and this time I'm never leaving his side and he will never leave mine. We will live together and die together


End file.
